Visitors
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Two people from long ago at SGH.  Derek chooses Addison over Meredith her heart breaking Arthur comforts her.  What will become of their friendship?   Only time will tell.


**I don't own Grey's or Merlin or the quotes I may have used. R&R please. Stay tuned for Meredith's talk with Derek in chapter 2 ~Serria Spell23 **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1-<strong>_Unexepcted_

**Meredith's P.O.V**

I made my usual rounds, walking the halls I'd memorized over the years. I paced in front of the patient's room I was assigned to check on. Letting out a sigh I felt a few tears fall from the corners of my green eyes.

_I wish Addison wasn't here she ruined everything! I love Derek but could he choose me? No! He had to choose her._

Hearing an argument behind the door I pressed my ear against it to listen. I knew it was wrong to ease drop however something told me to. Two young men yelled at each other back and forth.

"Merlin, I don't why we're here, I am perfectly fine!" yelled the first.

Whatever you say, Arthur, the second replied, amusement in his tone. "Morgana broke your leg whether you want to admit or not."

Arthur was beginning to grow irritated, "Honestly, Merlin can't you learn to shut up!"

I carefully opened the door and walked in. I stared at the two men. One of them was blond, his blue eyes looking at me with compassion. The second had raven-black and deep ocean, blue eyes. Chainmail armor clothed the blond.

_What time period are they from? _I thought. _Arthur and Merlin? They can't be, and if they are shouldn't they be in Camelot?_

Arthur cleared his throat.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Arthur Pendragon and you are?"

I shook my head, my dirty blonde which I didn't feel like putting into a ponytail, laid lazy on my shoulders. I gazed into his eyes tears falling once again.

"Meredith Grey" I managed to choke. Arthur sensed pain beneath my tone; beckoning to the bedside he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Who hurt you, Meredith?" he asked, confused of why he wanted to comfort me.

I sat down on the edge of the bed shaking from grief. "Derek…Derek Sherperd an Attending I fell in love with rather quickly." My voice suddenly was with mix of sarcasm and hurt. "Everything was going great until his wife, Addison came back and he chose her instead of me!"

The seventeen old Prince looked appalled at the thought of someone hurting such a sweet person. He smiled at me, his arrogance gone. Merlin nearly gasped he knew Arthur was compassionate but to a doctor he just met?

"Well then Derek's an idiot for letting a girl like you get away," Arthur said. My face lit up I hugged him, winding my arms around his neck. His eyes became surprised. This wasn't the reaction he'd excepted.

"That's too sweet of you to say," I replied, smiling also. I didn't know what is was about the Prince but I felt safe in his presence.

"Meredith!" Derek called.

I stayed silent I did not have the energy to confront him right now. He walked in and his eyes went wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's P.O.V<strong>

I walked in to the room, searching for Meredith the scene before me however shocked me. She sat on the patient's bed the green eyes I loved so much had red rims along the bottoms from crying.

"Mer are you alright?" I asked, making my presence known. I realized quickly that wasn't a good idea because she looked up, fury in her eyes.

"You! Derek, how dare you! How can you just back off and let Addison keep us apart?"

I tentatively stepped further into the room. The patient wrapped an arm around Meredith's shoulder. Jealousy flared in me maybe it happened to be childish but the thought of another man touching her I couldn't stand.

"I'm fine, Arthur," she muttered quietly. He nodded giving her a comforting smile. My head started spinning my thoughts became jumbled.

_Did Mer just say Arthur as in King Arthur? Oh, great I don't have chance. Wait he seems a bit young to be king. Ok Prince is better._

"Mer I'm sorry" I whispered, approaching her.

"Sure you are!" she spat, anger clear in her face and venom in the voice I loved. "You left me you chose Addison don't try and create excuses, Derek!"

I came closer to Meredith whispering gently in her ear. "Okay, Mer I get it I hurt you, I broke your heart but I made a mistake. Mer, honey I love you and it took me until I lost you to realize," I finished gazing lovingly at her.

She still remained upset her eyes faced away from me. She was looking at Arthur he glanced into the green orbs I'd gotten used to looking into. Her eyes I could tell were pained. His eyes in contrast, full of compassion and kindness for the young intern.

"Meredith are you sure you're okay?" he questioned in a natural British accent.

The doctor shook her head not wanting to cry again. Arthur noiselessly beckoned me out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meredith's P.O.V<strong>

After Derek left I cried and cried wrapped in Arthur's embrace. He stroked my dirty blonde hair softly. "Shh, Meredith it's okay."

Tears ran down my cheeks my eyes had turned red from the pain in my heart. Merlin tapped the Prince on his shoulder.

"Arthur, I'm sorry but can I have a word?"

"Merlin what could be so important?" he replied shifting his blue eyes to me.

The wizard sighed, pulling Arthur out the door. "C'mon!" He turned to look at me and as if reading his mind I grabbed the set of crutches by the wall. Taking them he grinned.

"Thank you, Meredith."

I sat back down on the bed, thinking. I tried to figure out the connection felt with him but I could not. Outside the door Merlin discussed his theory with Arthur.

"Arthur I've never seen you like this except with Gwen of course."

The Prince did not look amused. "Just drop it, Merlin! My father doesn't approve."

The raven-haired young man smirked.

"Why would Uther approve she's a servant, no offense to her. But the point is you love her no matter what the king says."

"What does this have to do with Meredith?" Arthur said, concerned now. Merlin shrugged confusion surfacing in his eyes.

"I haven't the slightest idea." The Prince glanced back toward his hospital room, where I sat on the bed quite distraught. He walked into it and put his hand under my chin. I forced myself to make eye contact with him.

"You okay?" questioned Arthur, sitting down beside me.

"It depends on what you mean by okay," I told him. "Derek is idiot he didn't tell he was married. Then Addison just showed up and called me out on having an affair with her husband! Oh, how heartbreaking and embarrassing! Help me."

The Prince laughed, "I'll try."

I spent the rest of the day talking. Christina found me a few minutes before our shift was over.

"Avoiding Derek all day?" she asked, sarcastically.

I stiffened. "Kind of he came in here once."

My friend sighed, shaking her head, "Mer you're going to have to face him eventually. So just talk to him."

I nodded I knew she was right. Arthur pecked my cheek, gently, as a sign of encouragement. I let my green eyes fall from Christina's gaze to look at the future king. "Thank you, Arthur," I said. Hugging him quickly I vanished from the room to find Derek.


End file.
